When transporting or storing cargo, tie-down devices are commonly used to secure the cargo in place. Ratchet straps are a popular type of tie-down device, and are often used to secure cargo to railroad cars, flatbed trailers, and pickup truck beds. In many commercial trucking applications, ratchet straps have replaced traditional jute ropes, chains, and wires because they are easier to install and uninstall than other forms of tie-down devices. During installation, a ratchet strap is first secured to a first attachment point and then draped over the cargo and attached to a second attachment point. A ratchet assembly of the ratchet strap is then actuated to take up slack in the strap to tension the strap across the cargo. Once tensioned, the ratchet strap helps to secure the cargo in place and prevent shifting of the cargo during transport.